


Facing Danger

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara will always fly to Cat's side when she's in trouble. But does the woman really have to seek it out quite so often?





	Facing Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Cat truly is a muse to the world, and her return brings with it a wealth of inspiration. I'm certainly not complaining.

One of these days, Kara was going to make sure Cat knew that taunting the superpowered villains attacking the city was  _ not _ the best course of action. She understood why the woman did it, knew that it was a coping mechanism for her own fear and that Cat needed to be in control of the situation so that fear couldn't render her useless. It was a part of who she was, and Kara probably wouldn't be able to change that.   


But Rao if it didn't make protecting her a lot harder when she made it personal. First Livewire, then Non, now Rhea, it was all just a bit much. She'd even taunted Kara herself during the whole situation with Red Kryptonite. And Kara would always fly to protect her, even when she wasn't wholly herself, but dammit, it was a lot of extra effort.   


"We have got to talk about your sense of self preservation," Kara sighs when she catches Cat in mid air after Air Force One gets shot down. The burst of worry she'd felt as soon as she realized that Cat's particular brand of pleas for diplomacy were only going to push Rhea into action still hasn't faded, though she does have to admit that having Cat safely in her arms is doing a lot to make that happen. At least now she can see that Cat is okay, has proof directly in front of her.   


"Please, that Gaga wannabe couldn't take me down," Cat says, and Kara would almost believe her if not for the way Cat's clutching at her shoulders, not even pretending to free a hand to make her signature dismissive wave of contempt. "Besides, I have a hero on my side, what could go wrong?"   


"I might not always be there to catch you," Kara points out, ignoring the sour feeling in her gut that the words cause. "What if you'd been on the other side of the country, not heading to National City? I do have my limits, Miss Grant."   


"Well then, I suppose I would have learned my lesson the hard way," Cat says quietly, and her head drops to Kara's shoulder at the admission, one that Kara never would have expected to hear from her former boss. "For what it's worth, I'm grateful that you weren't across the country."   


Kara smiles and takes a risk, tilting her own head so that it can lay softly atop Cat's, relishing this moment of closeness that's somehow so much more than the hugs they've already shared. "If it's within my power, I will always save you," she promises softly, knowing that they're close enough to the ground that this conversation will end before Cat is able to call her on that one.   


And sure enough, as soon as they land Kara remembers that there had been others on board, others that she'd forgotten about as soon as she realized Cat was in danger. And the pang of guilt that comes from that realization isn't as strong as it should be, but she can worry about what that means later. Right now, she needs to focus on what losing the President might mean for the country as a whole.   


Of course, as soon as that thought crosses her mind the President is standing from behind a piece of scrap metal, human disguise gone completely as Kara stares in shock and Cat responds with a witty comment to cover her own surprise and disbelief. That one, she hadn't expected.   


Between that and learning that Cat had been a wild child in college, along with vague insinuations that she'd slept with the President at least once, Kara is in too much shock to really notice much of anything until finally she and Cat are talking alone once more, and she remembers what she'd said before. And from the way Cat is looking at her, she isn't the only one.   


"You made a promise to this city long before you made a promise to me," Cat whispers when Kara hesitates, afraid to leave Cat's side so soon after they've just barely started to even talk about this thing between them. This terrifying and exhilarating thing between them that Kara already knows is real. And she wonders how she could ever have thought anything else could ever compare.   


But Cat has a point, so Kara takes off into the sky to go see a woman they can't trust, because this is a time for doing the right thing and taking the risks that need taken. Even though she's starting to clearly see the truth about what she thought she'd had, it doesn't change the fact that she can't let two innocent people die without a fight. She's a superhero, and the easy path has never been her road to travel. She can worry about how to tell Mon-El what she's realized once he's safe, once this mess is over. For now she just needs to get him clear, and Lena with him.   


Focusing on that gets a lot harder when Cat volunteers to act as a distraction and bait, because if there's one thing about this whole situation that can make Kara question her decision to fly away and into danger, it's knowing that the woman she cares deeply about will be going into danger of her own. That she'll once more be deliberately mocking a merciless woman with no qualms about taking human life, and painting a target on her back as she does. It's the right thing to do, for Kara and for Cat both, but it's also the hardest thing she's ever done.   


"You have to be safe," Kara makes her promise before she can leave, needing to know that Cat will do what she needs to do and then get out, not stick around and put hersef in even more danger. "I know you have to do this, but I need you to be safe."   


"Then you have to promise the same thing," Cat says just as fiercely, pulling Kara into a hug so tight that even she feels it and can barely breathe. "You'd better come back from this, Supergirl. We have so much more to talk about when you do."   


"I promise," Kara says, knowing that she'll do whatever it takes to keep that promise, whatever it takes to make it back to Cat. She can't give this up, can't risk losing what she hasn't even fully found yet. "I'll be back before you know it."   


Tearing herself away from Cat's side takes every bit of her super strength, but somehow Kara manages it. After all, the sooner she does this, the sooner she can get back.   


And the sooner they can start figuring this whole thing out.


End file.
